dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Speculation talk:Spellbreaker
Something worth pointing out: When Vlad told Verra how he had found Morrolan and Aliera using Spellbreaker, Verra ASSUMED he had made contact with Pathfinder, instead of Blackwand. It has been stated (by the Serioli in Dragon) that Pathfinder and Godslayer were linked. Verra obviously knows this, and made the connection, and the assumption. She then has Vlad connect with Pathfinder (not Blackwand) in sending Vlad and Teldra back to the Jenoine Place (presumably because she knew the connection would be stronger). This tells us a few things: 1. Verra likely knows Godslayer is about to re-emerge. 2. Godslayer is ALSO linked somehow to Blackwand. This connection probably doesn't apply to just all other great weapons in general. (In fact, it almost can't, otherwise Sethra would have been able to locate Blackwand using Iceflame.) 3. Verra can be cut off from Aliera. Otherwise, she could have just sent Vlad and Teldra back without using Spellbreaker. 4. The connection between Pathfinder and Spellbreaker existed when Spellbreaker was still independent of the other components of Godslayer. This lends credence to the theory that Spellbreaker was (the most important) part of the original Godslayer. Much as it contradicts my pet theory that Spellbreaker came from Loraan, this logic very much points the other way. --Majikjon 00:02, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Even more so, re-read chapter 7 of Dragon and see that the Serioli states definitively that "the fifth" person present is a "gold chain good for blocking the energies of..." and that it was or will be part of "remover of aspects of Deity". And that it's not a Great Weapon "yet". Sorry, Jon, but he's about as clear as he can be that Spellbreaker is part of Godslayer and always has been. I think this entire page needs a re-write with that chapter in mind now that most of the references are clear. Steve R 23:18, 20 August 2008 (UTC) As far as "Origins" part 2 section 2, note that Loraan was a wizard, and Spellbreaker is made of gold phoenix-stone; anti-sorcerous by nature (if I am recalling correctly). Loraan wouldn't been wearing it, because his magic was his strongest defense and offense; Spellbreaker would have weakened him sorcerously. Keeping it locked safely away is by far the best thing for him to have done with it, purely from self-interest. As an aside, would anyone mind if I were to do a (minor) edit of that section? In particular, it uses numerals for both the higher divisions of the section and for the sub-points. The standard for ordering such things that I am familiar with would have the top level be Roman numerals, followed by capital letters, the Arabic numerals, then lower-case letters, and finally Roman numerals in lower case. Given that this section does not need anything like that formal a structure, I propose simply replacing the numbers in the item points with letters. So the question I commented on above would become 'part 2, item b'. Vnend 23:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC)